1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to utility vehicles; and more specifically relate to reconfigurable electric utility vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,084 teaches a “powered transport unit which may be removably adapted to a standard golf bag cart or the like of the type having a pair of oppositely disposed wheels. A battery and a motor sit at opposite ends of a pivotally mounted power frame positioned between the wheels of the cart. A powered drive wheel is aligned with the wheels of the cart. The relative positions of the battery, motor and pivotal mounting allows the unit to achieve a zero resultant force on the cart's handle at a chosen motor output. A power control unit adaptable to the handle of the cart allows the user to activate and regulate the action of the drive wheel.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,326 teaches “[m]odular motor vehicles are provided with a plurality of independently operable functionally different automobile and truck type core vehicles and a plurality of interchangeable functionally different body and chassis modules attachable to the core vehicles. The core vehicles utilize standardized first engagement means including frames and adapter plate elements connected to or “unitized” into the core vehicles. Said first engagement means of the cores have positioning elements and alternating connecting elements at standardized predetermined spacing and location defining a structurally rigid bed for the modules. The modules incorporate a second engagement means, located and spaced to compliment said first engagement means, making it possible to easily align, connect and disconnect the modules with respect to the core vehicles. The modules incorporate a third engagement means to align and connect the multiple-piece modules together. Second and third engagement elements can be discrete entities attached to the modules or “unitized” into the modules themselves. The core vehicles include front, mid and rear engine configurations.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,061 teaches a “motor vehicle includes two wheel and axle sets, one in front and one in the rear, at least one of which is driven and at least one of which steers. The power to the vehicle is assured by an on-board source of electrical energy. Each wheel of each driven set is equipped with an electrical back-geared motor assembly supplied by the source of electrical energy, the motor assembly being connected to a chassis of the vehicle by two suspension triangles articulated on one side on the motor assembly and on another side on the chassis, the output shaft of the assembly including the axle of the corresponding wheel.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,229 teaches a “motor wheel apparatus having an integral reduction planetary gearset is steerable and adapted for use in a conventional independently sprung automotive suspension. The motor, gearset and wheel elements are mounted on a single steerable support member to minimize the tolerance stack up and to enable independent servicing of the motor and gearset elements. The output element of the gearset is supported solely by virtue of the gear meshes and a splined connection to the wheel, thereby permitting the output element to self-align with the wheel and isolating the wheel forces from the motor and gearset elements.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,938 teaches a “flat rim type motor drive mechanism is disclosed for driving a bicycle which includes a motor having a rotor made of a multi-layer mylar film rotor coil and fastened inside a housing coupled to the spokes of either wheel of a bicycle, an epicyclic gearing fastened inside the housing and driven by the motor to rotate the wheel of the bicycle via the housing and the spokes, and a swivel type speed governor handle controlled to regulate the voltage and current from a DC power supply to the motor.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,046 teaches a “vehicle drive system [that] has an asynchronous motor mechanically coupled to a wheel of the vehicle, a rechargeable accumulator, a first converter interposed between the rechargeable accumulator and the motor and arranged so as to regulate the electric power supplied to the motor and a generator driven by an internal combustion engine, as well as a control circuit. To make it possible to recharge the accumulator under optimum conditions, the system also has a second converter arranged so as to regulate the power supplied by the generator to the accumulator and to the first converter.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,460 teaches a “controller for an electric vehicle in which right and left drive wheels are respectively driven by drive motors which are individually provided. The controller for an electric vehicle comprises motors for driving right and left wheels, means for detecting rotating speeds or rotation torques of the wheels, and a facility for taking a rotation deviation between output signals from the detection means close to zero. As a result, the vehicle is always operated in safety.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,642 teaches a “golf cart for persons who are obliged to traverse a golf course in a cart which includes a golf bag carrier mechanism, steering assembly, and an adjustable seat to enable the person to swing a golf club without interference with the aforementioned components. The seat may be rotated in either direction from the traversing axis of the cart to enable the person to face the golf ball to be struck. The steering mechanism and the golf bag carrier are capable of being moved to a position free from the swing pattern of the seated person.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,798 teaches a “new class of motor vehicle means for carrying passengers and cargo. This new class of motor vehicle provides, in an inventive way, a combination of the passenger-carrying advantages offered by van or minivan type vehicles and the cargo-carrying advantages offered by pickup truck type vehicles.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,615 teaches a “motorized wheel hub assembly includes a sealed motor section having first and second coaxial shafts extending from the motor section, the second shaft being a rotary shaft and a gear reduction section adjacent to the motor section, the gear reduction section including a pinion at the end of the rotary shaft, a plurality of planet gears rotatably mounted to the housing in meshing engagement with the pinion and a third shaft connected to the motor housing, all of the shafts being separate but coaxial. A hub having an interior surface closely surrounds the motor and gear reduction sections and is rotatably coupled to the first and third shafts. A ring gear formed in the interior surface of the hub is in meshing engagement with the planet gears so that when the second shaft rotates at a selected speed, the hub rotates relative to the first and third shafts at a lesser speed. Preferably, the hub is partially filled with oil to conduct heat from the motor section to the outside.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,913 teaches a “seat attachment structure for a motor vehicle having first rear seats juxtaposed transversely of the motor vehicle includes a first holder for holding the first rear seat in a position close to the other first rear seat and a second holder for holding the first rear seat in side position close to a side door which is spaced from the first rear seat. The seat attachment structure is versatile in use as it allows the first rear sear to be moved transversely of the motor vehicle depending on the type of a seat layout to be employed in the motor vehicle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,216 teaches a “power unit for use with a motorized cart. Two wheels are rotatably mounted to opposite ends of an interconnecting member. In one embodiment, at least one driving motor is housed in at least one of these two wheels. In another embodiment, a driving motor is housed in one of the two wheels, and batteries are housed in the other wheel. In a further embodiment, two opposite platforms are mounted over the interconnecting member in a spaced relation to each other. In yet another embodiment, a battery-accommodating portion is disposed between the two platforms. Batteries are housed in the battery-accommodating portion. Where the cart is a golf cart, the motor and the batteries are concealed from view in every embodiment of the invention. This is favorable from an aesthetical point of view. Furthermore, the space in at least one wheel can be effectively utilized. Where the frame of the golf cart is foldable, it is easy to store and transport the cart.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,961 teaches an “individualized golf cart comprises a golf cart body supported off the ground a pair of front steering wheels and a pair of rear driving wheels. The cart further includes a mounting structure for retaining a golf bag on the cart. A steering system is operatively coupled to the steering wheels to steer the golf cart. A propulsion system including a motor and power supply are operatively coupled to the wheels to drive the golf cart. A brake system is operatively coupled to the wheels to slow and/or stop the golf cart. A platform is attached to the cart body adjacent the driving wheels and extends rearwardly therefrom to support a person in an upright position behind the driving wheels. The platform includes a safety enclosure defining an operating station which includes access to controls for the steering system, propulsion system and brake system. The platform provides a short step to the ground, the golf bag being within reach of the golfer upon exiting the operating station.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,304 teaches a “cover for a golf cart is removably affixed to an attached frame and existing roof support members of the roof of the cart where the attached frame comprises an upper frame, door posts and at least one removable door. The cover thus provides protection to golfers in a golfer compartment during inclement weather and also provides for convenient access to and from golfer compartment whether through door opening when opened or through the door frame when the door is in a closed position with the cover portion removed therefrom. The door may be stored in at least two positions upon the frame or may be removed from the frame and stored separately.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved electric utility vehicle.